Dulces de café
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha no era una joven dejado llevar por pasiones o vicios, pero había algo que lograba sacarle una sonrisa honesta una vez al día. ¿podrá existir algo mejor que los dulces de café? SASUSAKU etre y vean!


**hola!! este es el segundo sasusaku que cuelgo por aquí, espero que les guste**

**PD: ni naruto ni nada de esto me pertenese (exepto la historia :D)**

**DULCES DE CAFÉ.**

**_By _**

**_Bona-chan_**

Era una mañana normal en el pueblo de Konoha, las tiendas comenzaban a abrir sus puertas, los niños se dirigían a la academia tomados de las manos de sus madres y Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba pronto a llegar a la pastelería de la calle principal, como todos los días.

Sasuke Uchiha no era una joven dejado llevar por pasiones o vicios, lo único que alguna vez lo había obsesionado había sido la venganza, pero una vez realizada nada más volvió a llamarle la atención lo suficiente como para obligarlo a dejar su vida cotidiana. Si bien existían pequeños lujos que se daba igual que cualquier ser humano, como una botella de sake una vez por semana o uno que otro juego de poker con sus ex compañeros de la academia. No eran cosas indispensables y podía vivir perfectamente sin ellas.

Pero había algo, una cosa a primera vista insignificante, que lograba sacarle una sonrisa honesta. Un placer que se daba todos los días, puntual como reloj suizo.

_Dulces de café._

Unas bolitas de caramelo del porte de una pelota de golf rellenas con crema de café tan fuerte que muchos lo habían catalogado como el dulce más asqueroso de la villa, pero se habían hecho muy populares entre los ninjas en el último tiempo por su cualidad "energizante". Eran tan fuertes que a Naruto le tenían estrictamente prohibido siquiera probarlos, ya que se hiperventilaba.

Sin embargo para el moreno esas bolitas eran simplemente el placer culinario más grande que hubiera tenido el privilegio de saborear: El cambio radical que se producía cuando llegaba a la parte de café, luego de que todo el caramelo que hubiera deshecho en su boca lo llenaba de energías. Y se había convertido en una costumbre de cada mañana desviarse un par de cuadras de su destino para pasar por la pastelería y comprar una bolsita de tres.

Y esa mañana no sería la excepción.

-¿Qué tal joven Sasuke?-saludó con amabilidad la señora que atendía al verlo entrar a la tienda.

--buenos días-saludó el tiempo que comenzaba a buscar el dinero en su morral.

Mientras, otras dos personas entraron al local.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-incluso antes de que reconociera la voz de la chica, Ino Yamagata ya se le la había echado encima.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, las monedas que había logrado rescatar habían caído de sus manos y ahora se hallaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo.

-¡Serás torpe, hiciste que votara el dinero!-la voz severa de cierta pelirosa lo sacó parcialmente de su mal humor.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun!-enseguida la rubia se separó del chico e hizo un ligera reverencia.

Saludó a ambas chicas con un gesto con la cabeza y luego volvió la vista a las monedas en el suelo, sin decidirse si agacharse a recogerlas o buscar otras más en su morral. Finalmente optó por el morral. _"Un Uchiha no se rebaja a recoger dinero del suelo"_

-¿Y que haces por aquí?-habló nuevamente Ino mientras Sakura se adelantaba al mostrador.

-Compro-estaba irritado, no lograba dar con las monedas entre tanto papeleo y la voz aguda de la rubia no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Que coincidencia! Con la frentona venimos todas las mañanas…

-Lo sé-era cierto, más de alguna vez las había visto caminar desde el otro extremo de la calle hacia la tienda mientras el salía de ella en dirección opuesta.

"G_racias a dios no me retraso todos los días…"_ pensó.

-Vamos Ino-llamó entonces la voz de Sakura, quien al parecer ya había comprado lo que necesitaba-nos vemos luego-se despidió con un gesto con la mano que el chico no alcanzó a ver, ya que estaba muy ocupado contando las monedas que había logrado juntar.

"C_on esto alcanza"_ se dijo triunfante, girando sobre sus talones para encarar a la vendedora.

-Dulces de café-dijo, extendiendo una mano para entregarle el dinero.

-Lo siento, cariño…se acaban de llevar los últimos

"S_e acaba de llevar los últimos- Se acaban de llevar los últimos- Se acaban de llevar los últimos…" _las palabras de la señora resonaban en su cabeza, que no lograba asimilarlas del todo. Finalmente cayó en cuenta, esa mañana no habría dulces de café.

"_¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Quién?"_

-¿Quién?-la última pregunta afloró en sus labios, _mataría al bastardo…_

-La chica de pelo rosa, con la que estabas hablando…

"_SA-KU-RA"_

Sin más dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del local en busca de la chica.

A medida que avanzaba por las calles su humor se volvía cada vez peor. Y cuando al fin la divisó, a pocos kilómetros del hospital, estaba tan irritable que sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-¡Sakura!-la aludida se giró, sorprendida de ver a su ex compañero dirigiéndose a ella con paso acelerado.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó cuando el chico estuvo a metro de distancia.

Sasuke respiró hondo tratando e recuperar el aliento y la paciencia para no parecer un idiota, sus ojos bajaron inconcientemente hasta las manos de la chica, que sostenían la bolsita con caramelos-los…los dulces-jadeó.

-¿Los de café?-señaló la bolsita-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Son míos

-¿nani?-arqueó una ceja.

-Dámelos-exigió, ya sin nada de paciencia.

La chica permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, como sopesando las posibilidades. Y es que ciertamente que el prodigio Uchiha se hubiera dado la molestia de seguirla hasta su trabajo para reclamar (sin nada de amabilidad) unos dulces como suyos, no era una situación que esperase ver en su vida. Parecía una niñería, pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto como cuando eran pequeños.

-No-respondió finalmente, sorprendiendo y molestando de sobremanera al chico-yo los compré y los necesito para estar despierta…

Sasuke miró con apremio la bolsita transparente, quedaba sólo uno.

S_ólo uno…_

Sakura se percató de esto y rápidamente metió una de sus manos a la bolsa para sacar el dulce.

-¿Lo quieres?-preguntó con un dejo de burla.

No hubo respuesta.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó.

-Si me lo pides por favor…te lo doy-dijo girando el caramelo ovalado entre sus dedos.

Sasuke quedó en silencio, sopesando la idea hasta que finalmente habló.

-Por favor-murmuró apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué cosa haz dicho?

-Por favor-repitió más fuerte y con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Ah?

-¡Que por favor!-casi gritando.

-Aaah, era eso-la chica miro el dulce y se lo extendió, pero lo retiró un segundo antes de que el chico lo tomara.

-No lo creo-sonrió, y sin más se lo llevó a la boca.

No había adjetivo para describir el odio que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos hacia su compañera. Mientras la chica saboreaba sonoramente el dulce sentía su ira crecer hasta límites inimaginables.

"_Me la cargo…yo me la gargo"_

Se lanzó sobre ella y la atrapó fuertemente contra la pared más cercana.

-No juegues conmigo, niñita, que te puede ir muy mal-amenazó, intentando sacarle el caramelo de la boca con su mano libre, pero Sakura agitaba la cabeza constantemente. Así que la tomó por la barbilla para mantenerla quieta, mientras que con la otra mano seguía sosteniéndole los brazos.

-¿Y que harás ahora?-preguntó burlonamente al notar que el chico no podía moverse sin dejarla libre. Enseguida volvió a saborear el dulce e incluso se lo enseñó con la lengua.

Pero la sonrisa se le borró enseguida el notar que el chico acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

-¿Qué…qué haces?-preguntó pegándose más contra la pared.

-Ya te lo dije…quiero mi dulce-susurró tan secar de sus labios que casi podía rozarlos.

-Yo…yo-balbuceó temblando descontroladamente cuando sintió el tacto cálido y aterciopelado de los labios del chico, que rozaron por un segundo los suyos-te compraré unos mañana

-Ah ah-negó-los quiero _ahora_

-Pero…eran los últimos

-Entonces-soltó un suspiro fingido-no queda de otra-y pegó sus labios a los de ella.

Introdujo su lengua y jugó con sus dientes, que se hallaban cerrados, impidiéndole el paso. Pero finalmente cedió y pudo sentir el sabor a caramelo impregnado en todas partes.

Rápidamente buscó el dulce, lo atrapó con la lengua y lo llevó a su boca. Pero luego no se separó de ella, sino que volvió a su interior.

Tenía un sabor extraño, diferente. Lograba identificar varios sabores además del caramelo del dulce. Pero había algo más, un sabor que, estaba seguro, solamente ella poseía.

Inconcientemente aflojó el agarre y la chica aprovechó para soltar sus brazos y lanzarlos alrededor del cuello del chico. Mientras él bajaba la mano libre hasta su cintura.

"M_ejor que el dulce de café_" pensó, separándose un poco de la chica, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como tratando de memorizar cada sensación.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Era curioso, irónicamente, besar a Sakura Haruno había sido una de las tantas cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza, pero que no parecían lo suficientemente relevantes como para llevarlas a cabo.

"P_ero ahora…"_

Inconscientemente relamió sus labios, que todavía se hallaban impregnados con la esencia de la pelirosa, olvidando por completo del dulce de café que seguía en su boca.

Había encontrado un nuevo y mejorado "placer diario"

"M_ejor que cualquier otro…"_

**FIN**

**ya se que quedó cortito u.u...pero es lo que salió u.u**

**de cualquier forma espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo**

**ahora, si no es mucho pedir, me encantaría que miraran un poco mas abajo...hacia la izquiera y clikearan el botoncito que dice "GO" y me dejaran un lindo RR con lo que quieran n.n (preferiblemente algun comentario sobre el fic)...me encatanaria saber si las gustó o no...para seguir escribiendo o retirarme con dignidad respectivamente**

**y si les gustó, les dejo la invitacion para que pasen a ver mis otros fic de naruto (solo tengo dos mas :P) "bajo la lluvia" y "un cumpleaños para recordar"**

**y bueno...creo que eso es todo**

**gracias por leerme, cariños,**

**Bona-chan**


End file.
